Last Loud Out Of Royal Woods
by Titan26
Summary: When Lisa and Lincoln try an experiment with a substance that is the possible cure to cancer, Things go wrong and quickly. Now with the mysterious disappearance of their parents, It's up to the kids to find out what exactly happened to them before any more family members are at stake.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Family, I have become error.

* * *

It was a typical night for the Loud's. Upstairs, Luna was coming up with new lyrics for a song. Luan was practicing her jokes for a gig she had later on in the week.  
Lynn was throwing a tennis ball at the wall while Lucy was teaching her bats some new tricks. Everything was pretty normal. Lincoln began reading one of his Ace Savvy comics when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He replied, walking over to the door.

"It's Lisa" she said. Lincoln opened the door and found his little sister holding up a box that contained a sick kitten.

"Lisa what did you do to this poor kitten?" He frowned. Lisa gave him a look of disapproval.

"I haven't done anything to the specimen..yet" She claimed.

"Well, What's wrong with it?" questioned Lincoln. He took a closer look at the kitten. It was grey and its paws were very small. It's blue eyes were as if Lincoln was looking through a clear picture of an ocean.

"Well you see, This kitten was unlucky. It was abandoned two weeks after it was born. When I had founded it hours ago, It had barely enough strength to even meow. When I went to the closest vet. I was told that the kitten sitting in this box has cancer." Lisa explained.

Lincoln didn't even need to hear another word of that story. He was already moved to tears. Lisa took a small test tube from out of her sweater pocket and reach into the other one to pull out a mysterious pink substance. Lincoln looked at the test tubes and then at the kitten.

"I brought him in to see if this could cure him from the cancer. If this works, I might be able to get samples of this stuff to the government and I'll be credited as Lisa Loud: cancer eliminator!" Lisa proclaimed.

Lincoln looked at his sister as if she went off the deep end and slowly pushed the box away from her.

"Are you nuts?" He said. "Have you not watched all of those apocalyptic movies? Trying to solve cancer is a good idea, But it never works out!"

Lisa sighed. "Relax Lincoln, The substance is controlled. The only way this could get out of hand is if the substance is used overused. Kinda like regular medicines."

Lincoln thought about it for a second. On one hand, His sister cures the cat of cancer and the process for curing cancer is advanced. On the other hand..Ugh.

"I guess we don't have another choice.." Lincoln said.

"Glad your on board. I need you to hold the kitten still, While I apply the substance to him." Lisa explained, taking the lid off of the tube.

Lincoln nodded and held the kitten in between them. Lisa takes the tube containing the substance and began pouring the liquid. The kitten began to struggle and clawed at Lincoln.

"Lisa wait, the kitten is getting frustrated." Said Lincoln.

"Just a few more seconds." She replied. Lisa managed to get every drop into the other test tube. The kitten freed himself from Lincoln's grasp and knocked down Lisa's glasses.

"I can't see!" She shouted and the test tube slipped out of her hands. The tube broke, spilling everything inside of it. Both Lincoln and Lisa were speechless.

"Lincoln...Was that the.." Lisa asked picking up her glasses.

"Yeah.." He responded.

"BACK TO THE LAB!" Lisa yelled grabbing Lincoln's hand. They burst into the lab and Lisa slams the door tight and locked it.

"Lisa, What's going on?" Lincoln panicked.

"No time to explain, Put this on." She threw a jacket at Lincoln. He put it on.

"Now duck!" She said.

Both Lisa and Lincoln hit the deck.

"Why are we.."

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Lincoln heard shrieks from all of the girls outside of the room. A loud noise ravages throughout the whole house. What was even going on? Why did any of this happen? The floor began to shake as the duo held on for dear life. After several minutes of constant shaking, It all stopped.

Lincoln and Lisa took a look around. It was a catastrophe. Lincoln took a quick breath and looked outside. The entire hallway looked like a hurricane had attacked it! Flooding from the bathroom, some of the doors were broken down. It couldn't have gone worse. Lynn and Lori walked over to them.

"Do you guys have any idea what might have just happened?!" Lori shouted.

"No clue." Lincoln replied.

"You guys might wanted to get in here!" Luna yelled from downstairs.

Lori, Lynn, Lincoln and Lisa made their way into the kitchen. The rest of the kids were gathered around the table. Spread across the table were clothes.

Lori picked them up and gasped.

"These's are Mom and Dad's ..."

Lisa gulped. Lincoln turned and look at her.

"What are you hiding Lisa?" He asked.

* * *

 **This is just the beginning. Absolutely more to come.**

 **Two in the barrel now. This story and The Escape.**

 **I know it was short but that won't be the case more often then not. I've got so much planned for this story.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **And as always.**

 **Y'all stay awesome.**

 **Titan Out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Game-changer

* * *

"It did WHAT?!" Lincoln shouted out. Lisa quickly threw a hand over his mouth. She had moved him over to the living room to address what had taken place.

"Quiet! Look...Obviously we used too much of the substance, Which may have been the reason for the shaking we felt previously." She said.

Lincoln swats her hand away. "WE? I didn't attempt to pour the substance!"

"You were holding on to the test subject! So It's We!" Lisa argued back.

Lincoln started pacing around the living room. What could he possibly even say to what just happened?

"What exactly did you get the substance from?" He asked, once his thoughts were together.

Lisa took a deep breath. "It's from a lost laboratory located in North Dakota."

Lincoln's mouth dropped to the floor. "NORTH DA.." Lisa once again muffled his speaking. She grabbed his hand and moved the conversation to his room. Once they were inside of his room, She locked the door and stood in front of it.

"Yes..North Dakota. We can't let anyone else know about what's going right now." Lisa said.

Lincoln was beside himself. "First off, We have to tell everyone what's going on. It's Mom and Dad we're talking about! You don't just have a hand in causing your parents to disappear and then sweep it under the rug! Second off, I told you something bad was going to happen from the start!"

Lisa groaned. "I get that. The benefits outweighed the risks for me...and you don't get results without any risks."

Lincoln sat on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. "I still have a lot of questions. I wanna know who took you to North Dakota for starters."

"Nobody. I built a drone and obtained the substance that way." She said flatly.

"You built the drone?" Lincoln turned straight to the kid genius. Lisa just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you have more important questions to ask." She replied. It was as if this whole thing was just a game in her eyes. Then again, Lincoln already knew what Lisa's capable of. After all, this is the girl who made it snow every day and then cleared it out with ease. But this was different.

"What's the name of that stuff anyways?" Lincoln asked. Lisa dug into her pockets and pulled out the test tube and handed it to Lincoln. It was a second sample of what was left of the substance. It read:

CHEMICAL !X_X!

Lincoln looked at the bottle closely and placed it on his desk. "So what is Chemical !X_X!?"

"A experiment gone wrong is what it is." Lisa walked over and retrieved the chemical. "I need to do more research on. I tried looking for more information online about the substance and the laboratory, but the government has cracked down on websites talking about them.

Lincoln scratched his head and thought for a second. The name is a ringer for a disaster, but the fact that the government has been punishing websites for releasing more information out on it is more threatening. Whatever the reason, He had to find a way to bring back his parents.

Suddenly his phone began to ring. Lincoln stretched and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Dude, It's Clyde! I'm having a crisis!" The voice said.

"What's going on?" Lincoln frowned.

"My Parents just DISAPPEARED! One moment, we're over in the kitchen talking about remodeling, and the next thing you know, their clothes are on the floor. I started panicking and I..I..Lincoln what do I do?!" Clyde's voice began to break.

Lincoln's heart dropped. Lisa, who was able to hear the conversation because of Clyde's voice, was speechless. It wasn't something that just effected them after all. This was an issue for Clyde too. He was the cause of losing both his parents and now Clyde's..

"Clyde, Run as fast as you can over here. We'll try to figure the thing out." Lincoln said with a dark shadow covering his eyes.

"Alright ...I'll see you in a minute. Bye." Clyde responded.

*Click*

Lincoln slowly dropped the phone on the receiver. Lisa walked over and softly hugged him from behind. The boy looked at himself in the mirror as a few tears began to rain down. Enough was enough. Now that they knew how truly serious the case was, It was up to them to inform the family with as much information as possible. Lincoln clinched his fist and banged it on the desk.

"Lisa, grab whatever info you have so far on Chemical !X_X! and the lost laboratory and head downstairs. I'll try to address the situation to Clyde and the rest of our family ." He said, moving out of the chair. Lisa nodded and headed back to the lab. Lincoln took a deep breath and headed downstairs. As he entered the kitchen, He was instantly tackled by Clyde, who had snot rockets dripping from his nose from crying so much.

"LINCOLN! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" An emotional Clyde asked.

"You're killing me a little bit.." Lincoln manages to whisper to him.

Clyde released his grip on his shirt and wiped his face. Lori,Leni,Luan,Luna,Lynn and the rest of his family were still all grieving about what happened. But two fresh faces had added themselves to the table. Ronnie Ann and her older brother Bobby had came over after Lori had called Bobby about the whole situation. Bobby explained to her that the same thing had happened to him and Ronnie Ann around the same time. Once Lincoln was able to pick himself up, He was bombed with questions.

"Where were you?" asked Lori.

"What took you so long to come back?" Lynn pondered.

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving? Luna chimed in.

"Give me a second!" Lincoln raised his volume. Everyone stopped for a moment to allow the boy to speak. The platinum blonde boy stood on top of the table and took a deep breathe.

"Alright..Before I answer any of the questions, I need to address the problem that we're all wondering about: Our parents disappearances." He began. Everyone nodded.  
It was about time they got more information.

"Ok, So does anyone here recall feeling something very similar to an earthquake?" Lincoln asked. Everyone in the room raised their hands except for Clyde. He had been with his dads shopping at a faraway hardware store before any of this occurred.

"There was also a pink gas that surrounded the whole room too." Lori stated. Luna nodded for confirmation. Lincoln swallowed hard. Time for the million dollar answer.

"I think I know what caused all of this..." He said nervously.

Everyone leaned in closely, their eyes were big with anticipation to see what was going to be said. Lincoln looked at each person's face. Each one told a different expression. Lori, Bobby, Lucy and Luna had stern looks on their faces. Leni and Lily were almost oblivious as to what had happened, Although Lily had more of a sense of what was going on. Lana,Lola,Clyde and Luan had worried looks. Meanwhile, Lynn wasn't even looking at Lincoln, She was focused more on Ronnie Ann's face, which didn't show a clear expression at the time. This wasn't going to be easy. But someone had to do it.

"Well?" Lori said, her patience fading quickly. Lisa had walked in a bit earlier, But Lincoln never saw her. Slowly, He took one more breath.

"So Lisa needed help with trying to find the cure for cancer, Or at least come a couple steps closer in doing so, and she had this sick cat. She had told me about this substance called Chemical !X_X! that could possibly do the trick. I felt bad for the cat so I decided to try to help out. Everything was alright at first..until the cat jumped out of my arms and knocked the test tube out of Lisa's hands. I tried to catch it but the tube broke in half. After that.. me and Lisa ran back to her lab to take cover and that's when we heard an explosion. It was followed by shaking, which is what all of you felt and then that's when I assume Lori saw the pink gas and after that..I found out our parents were gone." He finished.

For about five minutes, no one spoke at all. Nobody wanted to. What could they possibly have said?

"Hold on a minute, That doesn't explain what happened to Clyde's parents or ours." Bobby asked. Clyde looked at him and nodded. That was probably the only time he wanted to listen what Bobby had to say. Of course, Lisa had a theory about this. She stood up on the table with Lincoln and cleared her throat. Everyone turned their attention towards the young scientist.

"According to my weather tracker, The gas was spread throughout the city. Which probably means..." Lisa began.

Ronnie Ann had heard enough. She made her way out of her chair and began walking out of the kitchen. Lisa paused as Lincoln jumped off the table and rushed to put a hand on Ronnie Ann's shoulder. She turned around and looked him fiercely in the face.

"Lincoln, There's nothing you can tell me about this anymore.." Ronnie Ann said, beginning to tear up.

"But I think you should take a listen to what Lisa has to say!" Lincoln pleaded. "It could be important.

"Listen to her? This is all HER FAULT! ALONG WITH YOU! Just...Just leave me alone!" She screamed. Suddenly, She clinched her fists and threw a clean jab into the center of Lincoln's face, dropping the young boy to his knees.

"LINCOLN!" Lynn ran quickly over to her injured brother. The rest of the Louds followed suit. Lincoln blinked twice and held his bloody nose.. Lynn looked up at Ronnie and growled at her.

"Ronnie Ann, What's the matter with you?!" A stunned Bobby asked.

"They're was the reason my parents disappeared...I never want to see the Louds again!" She said, as she walked closer to the door. But right as the girl put her hand on the doorknob, Lisa finished what she meant to say.

"We're all at risk to disappear!" The girl roared out.

Slowly.. Ronnie Ann felt her hand slip off of the doorknob.

"What did you say.." She replied softly.

 **I think this is a good place to stop.**

 **As I explained in my other Loud House Story (The Escape) I had trouble with my old computer and because of that, I had to rewrite some chapters for that story and this one. I was also thinking about rewriting the first chapter and making a little bit longer but Idk.**

 **Let me know what y'all think about this story, Any type of advice is very much appreciated.**

 **As always, Stay Awesome. Titan Out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding the way

* * *

All eyes were on Lisa.

"Yes, I said it. We all could disappear at any moment." Lisa claimed.

Ronnie Ann felt angrier than before. If she could, she would have probably choked the life out of Lisa. And that's accounting the fact that her sisters would outnumber her. But now wasn't the time to let anger overflow her thinking process. For now, She needed to think...for her parent's sake.

"Why exactly would that happen?" She asked.

"Well it's obvious: If it happened to our parents, who's to say it wouldn't happen to us?" Lisa replied.

Ronnie Ann held her fist from punching a wall.

"If you would please be more descriptive." The girl forced out of her teeth clenched.

"The more we find, the more I'll be happy to tell you." Lisa answered.

Lincoln decided to intervene at this point. The two clearly were upset at each other.

"Listen..The most important thing is for us to stay calm and find a solution." he spoke.

It was the right words to say, but the wrong person said them.

"Well, maybe if you stopped Lisa from doing this crazy experiment, then this would have never happened." Lori spoke.

Both Luan and Lola nodded in agreement. Luna wanted to make an argument for her bro, but she found herself turned against him.

"Lori's right, Mum and Dad would still be around if you guys didn't mess with God's flow." the rocker stated.

Within minutes, there were five Loud sisters against Lincoln. Lori, Luan, Lola, Luna, and Lily (Who was basically taken by Lori.) A split between the family was going to hurt their chances of finding out how to stop the epidemic.

"Guys, the absolute LAST thing we need to do is to create a rift between us." Lisa pitched.

Nobody from Lori's side would swing at Lisa's words, but Lynn did.

"Lisa's right. We have to work together."

Lana and Lucy bought into the idea and sided with Lisa. Lincoln looked across the room. Lori's group, along with Bobby and Ronnie Ann (For obvious reasons,) outnumbered Lisa's by at least 2. The only people left to convince were his best friend Clyde and the dimwitted-but caring sister Leni. It wasn't completely surprising that Clyde was on the fence. Lincoln may have contributed to him losing his parents, but he was also his best friend. It probably didn't help that he has a huge crush on Lori. Whatever choice Clyde made, would be justified. Leni on the other hand, was going to be the big catch. For the most part, she would be looked at as the biggest liability. Her lack of brains completely destroys any type of skill she possessed. Her heart, however, is the biggest out of anyone inside of the Loud house. And Lisa knew how to persuade her.

"Leni, in the event that we do end up split into groups, We wouldn't be able to defend ourselves without you." She said, looking for fake sympathy.

"Don't worry, you can totes depend on me." Leni smiled.

6 to 7. Now it's Clyde's choice.

"Clyde, I need you more than ever buddy." Lincoln pleaded. But Ronnie Ann wasn't going to let him off without an argument.

"No way, We need him way more than you do." she fired back.

"I um.." Clyde began. But the pitches kept coming in hot.

"He's my best friend!"

"Yeah but you also got rid both of his dad's too."

"That's a mute point! It was all an accident."

"Two wrongs can't make a right."

"ENOUGH!" Clyde spoke out. The room became mute.

"Look, I get it... join Lori because of this, join Lisa because of that. But where will arguing get us? It's not gonna bring our family members back for sure! So instead of taking teams, how about we look at it as splitting the groups to search for an answer?

Slowly everyone in the room begins mumbling the idea over. Finally, all of them came to a unanimous decision: They'll split up to cover more ground. Lori's group still felt very upset about the whole situation, but it was still the best idea they had.

"So, where do we go from here?" Clyde asked Lisa. The kid genius reaches from her pocket and pulled out a map.

"From here, we'll take the two groups in different directions. Let's call Lori's group Alpha Team while our team will be Delta Team."

"Wait..Why not Beta? Also, how did you know we would break off into Teams?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln...I do not make errors." Lisa gave a sneaky smile.

"What does that.."

And it all came to him. Lisa always kept herself a step or twelve ahead of everyone else. Because of this, she could never fail in a plan. She had an idea that the family would've reacted like this, and drew the map out of hindsight. Also calling their group Beta would have probably upset Lynn, who would have probably switched teams just because of the name. All of this also threw out Clyde's previous statement.

"Alpha Team will stick around the neighborhood and search around town to figure out if anyone else has been affected by this disaster." Lisa continued.

"I'd say it was a phenomenon." Lucy gave a small smile. Luan giggled. It wasn't a joke, but it earned a sign of sticking.

"Delta Team will find themselves traveling to where we found the substance that caused this: North Dakota. This is to find the abandoned laboratory the government has been hiding." Lisa continued.

Alpha Team was not very happy about this. Ronnie Ann was the first to let them know.

"Why do YOU guys get to go to an abandoned laboratory in a different state?" She asked.

"Simple, I'm the only one who knows anything about it. Plus, I didn't choose what team you went to." Lisa retorted.

"So? We were also affected by something you started, so it would be fair if we all went." Ronnie Ann came back with a stronger point.

"We need someone to keep watch, Once we obtain what we need, we'll come back to you guys with everything we know." Lincoln assured her.

"Ok fine but...Nothing's changed. I meant everything I said about you Louds." The feisty girl reminded him.

Lily suddenly freed herself from Lori's grasps and sat on the remote. When she did, the channel went straight to the news.

"...With the city experiencing even more missing civilians, some of the Royal Woods citizens have begun looting." A random newscaster announced.

Lincoln, Lynn, Luna and Lori immediately ran outside, only to find two goons running off with a set of tires from the family van. The two eldest sisters began cursing up a storm while Lynn attempted to trip up the robbers with any item she could find. Unfortunately, she was too late. Once the rest of groups found out what had happened Lisa had recommended that they send someone to the shops to get replacement tires, while the rest of the group stand guard around the house to prevent anything else from being stolen. The obvious choice was Lana, who had a lot of experience dealing with this sort of thing. She was too young to go alone, So Lincoln decided to go with her. Once they had left, Alpha team decided to watch the back of the house, while Delta team kept watch of the front.

* * *

"Sorry Lincoln, I have no idea." Lana answered sincerely.

"It's okay." Lincoln sighed. He was hoping that Lana could give him an answer as to what happened. The only person he knew for sure saw it, was Lori. But she hasn't spoken with him since she found out what happened. How could he try to piece everything together if he can't get the information he needed? Ugh..whatever, getting to the closest auto-body shop was the objective.

"Hey, Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"You say chemical !X_X! is what caused the explosion right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, I don't think that's what exactly caused the explosion."

Lincoln stopped walking in his tracks. Is there something Lana knows...

"What makes you say that?" Lincoln stared at his tomboyish sister.

Lana paused for a second to gather her thoughts. "I've used that substance before."

Lincoln felt his heart drop. The odds of Lana knowing what exactly to do with that substance are very slim to unbelievable.

"What exactly did you use it for?" Lincoln forced himself to ask.

Lana refused to answer the question.

"Let's go get these tires." She said as she tipped her hat in front of her eyes to hid from Lincoln's worrisome glare.

After walking several more blocks, The Delta Duo found themselves at their destination. Problem was that they couldn't find anyone to talk to. What they did find was a pile of clothes next to the counter. The tv was on but static was the only thing showing. It's possible that the electricity could be on the fritz. The lights were dimming on and off as if they were about to blowout. Lana looked inside the garage area to possibly find something they could use to carry the tires. She doubts they had the ones they usually used, which were VENTUS V2's with a size of 195/50R15, but if she could find something similar to that, she would settle on them. Walking past a 2007 Mitsubishi Eclipse, Lana could hear a soft cry. It was coming from behind the trunk. To Lana, the first thing running thru her mind was run. But she knew she could leave whatever it was by itself. So She grabbed a wrench and slowly walked up to the Eclipse. It was all black with the words "We all can run, but who really wins" on the bumper written obviously by a marker. Once she came close to the car, she tried opening the trunk. it was locked. So Lana took a more aggressive take: smashing the back window. The sound turned from a cry to a sudden scream.

"Gosh, Is someone in there?!" Lana shouted.

No response. Lana jumped through the back window and took a look. There was nobody in the car. Lana thought for a second. "Maybe they're under the car."

The tomboy looked under the car and found a body hugging the bottom of the back left tire. Lana slowly crawled towards the body in an attempt to get a closer look.

"Stay away from me!" The person shouted in a high pitched voice, stopping Lana in her tracks. It was a young girl.

"I don't wanna fight you." The girl alerted Lana. She was covered in mud and her clothes were shredded. Her hair was as white as her skin color was. She also was very short.

"I'm not here to fight..What exactly happened to you?" Lana asked concerned.

At first, the girl was nervous. But she began to come around.

"My brother disappeared...We were about to take our car home... But when he vanished, I was left alone to guard off these random people taking items...I might be small...But I fought off enough people to make sure I could keep my brother's clothes and the valuables inside of the car. " The girl spoke.

"Looters..." Lana said grinding her teeth.

"What are Looters?"

"They're lowlifes who take things that don't belong to them in times of a crisis.. Hey! I never caught your name. I'm Lana by the way. I promise I won't hurt you."

The girl slowly turned her body towards Lana. Her face had traces of tire marks on her cheeks, but her eyes were the most interesting thing to Lana. They were as red as an apple.

"I'm October, It's...nice to meet you, now that I know you aren't going to hurt me." The girl gave a shy smile.

Lana urged herself to ask about her eyes.

"October, You wouldn't happen to be a vampire, are you?"

October laughed a little. "Of course not, I was born as an Albino."

Lana wasn't sure what an Albino was, but she was defiantly interested in knowing more about them. For now, she had to keep looking for some tires.

"Hey listen, October. You wouldn't happen to see any tires that would work with an SUV, have you?"

"Um...Let me see." October rolled from under the Eclipse and ran towards the entrance. Lana followed close behind and found October pointing towards a pair that was safely encased in glass. They were similar to the ones Lana needed to put back on the car. Lana shouted to Lincoln to come to her location. When he showed up,

Lana told him a little about October and how she had ended up the way she was. Lincoln nodded and took a look at the tires inside of the glass. They had to be new because they didn't show any noticeable tread.

"I guess they couldn't find anything to break the glass with. Either that or, didn't get the chance." Lincoln said.

Lana tried to pry the glass open with her hands but Lincoln stopped her.

"Wouldn't we be looting as well?" Lincoln spoke with a frown on his face. When it came to her, she nodded. But this was an understandable reason to loot, right? Their tires were stolen right in front of their front yard, so they had to do this. But at the same time, Lana would have done the same action that she condemned the looters from attempting to do against October. So which should she do? Walk away from perfect tires, or contradict what she just said for the sake of necessity?

"Lincoln, I don't know if we're making the right choice either way." Lana shook her head.

"There's a difference between looting for fun and stealing for need." October softly gave her opinion.

"I know, But it's still wrong." Lincoln countered.

Lana looked at her wrench and then looked at the glass. And then, like a light bulb, an idea came to her.

"October, Can we use your brother's wheels as a replacement?"

"They're too small to use for an SUV."

"It's not for us, It's for this auto shop."

October looked to the ground for a second. Lincoln stepped in for a second to argue the point.

"We can't just take her older brother's wheels! He's not here to even argue for himself."

"Lincoln, We don't have many options left! If we wanna save people, we have to get a little dirty!"

October put up her right hand.

"My brother would have given his right arm to someone if they needed it. And I'm not exactly sure what caused him to disappear...But I know he would have let you."

Lincoln exchanged a sad look at Lana. "I don't want to go down this route, but if it's ok, let's go ahead and get those two tires."

Lana sighed. "Stand back guys."

She raised her wrench over her right shoulder and took a breath. From this moment, it was as if everything was moving in slow motion. Right as Lana took a swing at the glass, Lincoln noticed that a wire from the back of the glass, towards the-

"LANA NOOOO!" Lincoln shouted.

*SMASH*

Too late. A siren began to blare out as loudly as possible. The room also began to flash red. Lana, October, and Lincoln quickly began to freak out.

"Lincoln what's happening?!"

"There was an alarm set up behind the glass! I didn't notice until you smashed the glass! We have to get out of here!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Lincoln looked around for something to shut the alarms off. He would have used the wrench, But the alarm was too high for them to get too in time before the police would arrive. The next thought was to try to get the tires out. But he knew that there wouldn't be enough time for him and Lana to pry the tires off of the Eclipse. So they had to steal them.

"Lana grab one of the tires and I'll grab the other!" he shouted.

October helped Lana carry the other tire.

"We can't carry this on foot. Head to the Eclipse!" She claimed.

"October, none of us can drive a car legally! I'm six and Lincoln's 11!" Lana cried out.

"We don't have a choice. Lincoln's the oldest so he'll drive! I might be six as well, but my brother taught me a lot about cars. We have to hurry!" October explained.

Lincoln wanted to argue this point, But there wasn't going to be nearly enough time to do it. They would be in big trouble if they got caught by the police. So the trio moved themselves down to the car and threw the tires inside of the back window. Lana boosted October up through the window, while Lincoln did the same for her and climbed in himself. Once they were in, Lana sat in the back as October and Lincoln made their way towards the driver's seat and passenger. October looked around the compartments for the keys and Lincoln looked all over the car. He had never driven an actual car, let alone a sports-like car before. He knew what the buttons were for while trying to teach Leni how to drive, but anybody knows that teaching something and doing that task was completely different.

"Found them!" October yelled out, pulling the keys out of her brother's jacket. Lincoln took them and inserted them inside of the ignition. The car started like a beauty. Just as he prepared to put the car in drive, he began to hear sirens coming closer and closer.

"They're coming this way!" Lana screamed.

"Hang on!" Lincoln answered and threw the car into drive. Once he did, He hit the gas pedal as hard as possible. Within seconds, The tires on the car began to spin violently on the ground and shot out of the garage and into the open road.

* * *

 **Quick note: Okay so I know Albinos don't really have red eyes, I just did it for effect. (Don't want heat like with Lincoln's hair lol.)**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **I defiantly like working with this story as much as I like The Escape, But I know a lot of people like that one compared to this one, So I've put more time into that one. I'm not perfect, But hopefully, I didn't disappoint in either of them.**

 **It's 2:10 in the morning as I type this, so I'm gonna keep this Note short.**

 **Progress of the next Escape chapter: 85% (It's coming sooner than soon. Like sooner than Soon. )**

 **Stay awesome you guys, Also I can't believe this chapter ended up long. It's to make up time I guess.**

 **Titan out. *Rock-star sign***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Sweet Rims (Part 1)

* * *

The cop cars were hot in pursuit. Every chance Lincoln turned, there were more and more police piling up on them. Odds were that with one mistake, The three of them would be caught within minutes. Lana knew this and began thinking of a plan.

"Do either of you know any shortcuts we can use to shake the police?"

Both Lincoln and October replied with a dishearting "No." Lana frantically searched around in the backseat for something useful. Besides glass and clothes that belong to October's brother, there was nothing truly useful to aid them at the moment. Lana thought harder until suddenly it dawned upon her.

"Hey October, Did your brother have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, he does. I've got it right here." October replied, taking the phone out of her pockets.

Lana signaled her to toss the phone back and caught it with ease. Quickly, she called home.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Luna?! It's Lana! We're gonna need some help!"

"Why? What's going on?!"

"No time to explain. Get Lisa on the phone please!"

Luna called to the young scientist, who quickly grabbed the phone.

"Lana? What happened?" Lisa spoke calmly.

"Police are on our tail! We found some new tires but we tripped an ala-"

Lana's words were inaudible as bullets fired from the cops were overriding her voice. Within seconds, Lisa ended the call and gathered Clyde and Lynn.

"What's going on?" Clyde and Lynn responded.

"It looks like Lincoln and Lana are in deep water. The cops are closing in on them, so I'll need you two to carry out my plan."

Clyde nodded. He would do anything for his best friend.

"What's the idea? Lynn asked."

"We are going over to a potential looting area and reporting a false looting crisis. This should take some of the cops off pursuit to focus on us. Once we notice some of them. I'll send Lana the location we're in to the number she used to contact us." Lisa explained.

"But what if the cops catch us?" Clyde nervously suggested.

"That's where I come in." Ronnie Ann chimed.

"I think the plan will work regardless of your involvement." Lisa sourly said.

"You need me Loud. After all, I think I have a right to be included." Ronnie Ann poked her.

Lynn stepped in front of Lisa. "You put one more hand on a Loud and you'll be a fish out of water."

"How about you try me?" Ronnie Ann said proudly.

"Oh, We can GO sister. I have blood to get back of Lincoln's anyways!" Lynn threatened.

"Girls please!" Clyde interrupted. "We're wasting valuable time to help Lincoln and Lana. Me and Ronnie Ann will cover one side of the area and Lynn can go with Lisa.  
The more help we can get, the better results we may get. Now, how does that sound to everyone?"

All three girls frowned but agreed anyway.

"Okay then. Let's do it." Clyde said.

* * *

"Lisa just texted me a location. 22th Looper St." Lana declared.

"Where is that even?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll direct us, just focus on the-"

"FIRE!"

One of the policemen pull out a sniper rifle and unloaded a perfectly placed shot into the back of the Eclipse's right rear tire. The damage is enough to cause the car to spin out viciously as Lana and October scream as loud as possible. Any chance Lincoln had to save the car was completely done for, as the cop was able to fire another well-placed shot, this time into the left rear tire. The car immediately began to flip as Lincoln had gotten the car barely inside of an alley moments before the second shot. Once the car was finished flipping, he took a glance back at Lana, who had gotten extremely lucky. Himself along with October, were not as fortunate. Lincoln had cut his face along with his nose opening up again, while the passenger emergency airbag knocked October unconscious. Desperate to help October, Lana reached forward and popped the airbag with a shard of broken glass, while holding the albino girl away from the bag. She was still breathing, but it was at a soft rate.

"Lincoln! LINCOLN!" Lana shook her dazed brother. "We gotta get out!"

"Y...Yeah" Lincoln responded as he tried to force open his door but failed. The car was flipped upside down, So the combined forces of him and Lana weren't enough to do the trick. But then Lana remembered something important.

"Lincoln, stay back." She commanded. The boy watched as Lana pulled out a test tube with the label "DA" on it and poured the entire substance on the driver's seat door. Within thirty seconds, The door became nothing but ashes. Lincoln could only look in awe of his sister's craftiness.

"I borrowed this from Lisa but I forgot to give it back." Lana explained as she crawled out of the car. Lincoln grabbed October and did the same.

"Any way you think we could get those tires? I'd hate to just leave them here." Lincoln asked.

"No good bro, stuff's empty." Lana declined, shaking the empty tube. Bone dry.

Without the substance to get inside of the trunk, the two decided it was best to leave the tires.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE SKY!" A voice echoed. The cops were surely at the entrance of the alley.

"Lana here!" Lincoln lifted his sister onto a gate that was close by. Lana was hesitant, but eventually made it to the other side. October would be next, as Lincoln climbed the gate with her on his back. When he reached the top, he gave October the best lift he could and Lana slowly laid her on her side of the gate. Finally, Lincoln forced his way over the gate, but his footing slipped and landed hard on his back.

 ***THUD***

"What was that?" One of the officers piped up.

Lincoln motioned for Lana to place October on his back so they could crawl into a safe place. Lana agreed and helped hold October, as the three crawled their way to a small blacked out area just a couple of inches away. Once they were there. Lincoln tried to stretch his back the best he could, although the pain never subsided.

"So what do we do now?" Lana asked.

"Now..We wait.." Lincoln replied a bit nervously.

* * *

 **Hey guys**

 **I know this is short, especially since this story was on an unofficial stand still. But don't worry, The second part of this story will be out very shortly. Easter is the goal 100% for sure for the second part of the next chapter. If not it should most likely be Monday. (Barring any unfortunate setbacks.) Sorry about that long waiting period.**

 **Spring Break just started for me, so I've got more spare time thank goodness to work on both of the stories.**

 **So be on the lookout for sure.**

 **Thanks for even taking the time to read this story, It means the world to me.**

 **Stay Awesome**

 **Titan Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sweet Rims (Pt 2)

* * *

"Captain, We just caught word of a distress call over at Looper Street. We need to get down there." An officer reported to his superior. The Captain could only think about the annoyance of the entire process. Why resort to crime for fun at a time like this? You might get a couple of things for free, but at the risk of losing freedom?  
It just didn't make any sense to him.

"Did the call describe the scene?"

"There wasn't much, only broken glass and a complaint about the lack of security," Lopez responded honestly.

"So it's probably a store owner then. Alright, Lopez. I'm putting you in charge of the situation here while my unit rolls over to Looper Street."

The captain began to walk over to his squad car but before he got in, he needed to address his squadron.

"Everyone listen up! Officer Lopez will continue our hunt for the thieves that stole those tires. Officers Nunez and Lowry, You'll be his aids. This is the opportunity for you two to prove to me that you can handle hostile situations. The suspects haven't come out, so it should be obvious that they're hiding. The way that car flipped should have more than put some type of damage on the passengers inside."

"What do we do if we encounter them?" Officer Lowry asked. Today was his fifth day on the job, but this was definitely his biggest piece of action yet. As for Nunez,  
she was a hardened veteran with ten years on the force in her belt.

"We handle it the right way, so don't get trigger happy rook." Nunez said harshly.

"You were the one that shot the sniper rifle at them..." Lowry said under his breath. Luckily Nunez didn't catch wind of this. She was more focused on the opportunity of a promotion if she pulled this off right.

"I'll leave this to you guys. When you finish up here, Come along and head down to Looper." The captain stated.

And with that, He pulled off of the scene. Lopez, Lowry, and Nunez huddled together and went over some ideas.

* * *

Lopez: So I was thinking we should split up in the alley.

Lowry: I'm not sure if that's the best idea.

Nunez: I agree with the rook-

Lowry: (A little annoyed) It's Lowry...

Nunez: (Ignores him) It may be risky. We don't know if these guys are armed, and with his minimal training, he could get seriously hurt.

Lopez: He can stick with you if that's the case. You're an expert weaponist, so you can cover him with your Glock.

Nunez: What will you do?

Lopez: (Points to the Eclipse) I'm going to search the vehicle for any evidence we need. Maybe it could lead us to our suspects.

Lowry and Nunez nod in agreement. So they decided it was best for them to search the alley while Lopez scouted over the vehicle for more clues.

Lopez: Alright then, Let's do this.

* * *

October could barely remember what happened. One minute she heard a loud popping sound and then boom, everything went to black. When she came to, Lincoln and Lana were desperately trying to revive her. She freaked out looking at Lincoln's face, but after Lana explained what happened, she began to touch her own face. Everything was fine until she ran her hands across the back of her head. The spot burned with physical touch, so she threw her hair over her face so Lincoln could get a good look. What he saw, was a long bloody cut across the albino girl's head.

"It may have been when I tried to pop the airbag. When I lunged forward, my grip on you must have slipped." Lana looked guilty.

"It's okay. I may have never made it out alive had you not taken care of it. Thank you so much." October said. The amount of sincerity in her words was enough to put a smile on Lana's face.

Lincoln looked around the area. It was still pretty dark, But Lana's flashlight illuminated the tiny area they were in. That was the only light he was hoping to see at the moment, because he had a feeling that a second light wouldn't be from the sun.

"I'm not sure how long we can stay here."

"We shouldn't have to. It should just be a matter of time until Lisa lets us know that police have arrived on the scene." Lana answered.

"I know, but the police could be on their way in here at any moment." Lincoln retorted.

"So what do you think we should do?" Lana returned.

"Truthfully, I'm going to search for another area inside of here, further from the entrance."

Lana and October looked at the boy as if he had rabies.

"Are you insane?!" Lana shot him a furious look.

"Look, It was a good idea to stay here while October was unconscious, but now that she's awake, we shouldn't stay here forever. This will be the first place they're gonna check, so we need to be two steps ahead!" Lincoln tried to reason with her.

Lana was having none of it.

"You're going to get caught! It might be close, but we have crates and other items we can use. What if we close off this area? It may not work, but we don't know if there's a second entrance. If there is and you get caught, I don't know what we would do without you!"

"Well... What if there is a second entrance and Lincoln does avoid the cops? He can navigate his way back here and come get us!" October rallied her point. "For now,  
we can border ourselves in and wait until he gets back."

Lana pondered the idea. If she was to be honest, it sounded like the best shot they had for a win-win situation. Most likely the cops knew about this place as much as they did, so that increases the chances. Besides, If they needed to hide away, it would be easier without Lincoln's longer body.

"What about your back though Linc?"

"I'll be fine. It's just a stinger. Most of the pain is starting to fade, so I can manage." Lincoln stretched out.

"Then I guess we can start building this barrier. By the way, when you get back: In order for us to let you in, we'll use a safeword. So the safeword is Trid." Lana explained.

"Trid?"

"Yes, Trid."

"So dirt spelled backwards?"

"Yeah. That's right."

Lincoln chuckled a little. "You're so weird."

"Hey, you're the one laughing. I thought you were supposed to be serious." Lana gave him a playful shove. It was great that they could still joke a bit.

Lincoln re-tied his sneakers and waved at both the girls, signaling that he was about to head off to search. But before he could leave, October grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Here, You might need this."

The albino girl stood on her tiptoes and placed a ruby-stoned necklace around Lincoln's neck.

"It was my brother's. He gave it to me as a good luck charm, because it matched my eyes. I want you to have it so hopefully you won't get caught."

Lincoln stared at the ruby. It shined, even off of the light of a flashlight.

"I don't know what to say..Thank you so much October." He said softly.

"It's the least I could do. I know you tried your hardest to keep us from getting killed, so I'm forever thankful for that." October was beaming from side to side.

Lincoln hugged her and took a quick look to the left and then his right. When it was clear, he slipped from the tight corner and began his search.

* * *

 **Hey everyone: It's Titan.**

 **Okay soooo it may not have been as long as I claimed it would be back in Chapter four (Honestly, The original version had more, but the plot wasn't as well planned out. So I scrapped it for this)**

 **I think for a backup option this works much better. It's the 2nd part of the previous chapter, so 1-2k words seems fair imo.**

 **Tune in for more and trust me, I'm in full flow, so I'll be a lot more active for This story and The Escape (My other loud house story)**

 **More to come for this story. Thank you for even taking the time to read this, it always means much to me.**

 **Fun Fact: If anyone was wondering which one takes longer to work on, This story takes me longer to write for than the Escape (Which is why I put it on a long hiatus so I could focus on School, Life and The Escape. I'm an overachiever, So If something looks half-assed to me, I won't put it out there.)**

 **But as always, You guys stay awesome**

 **Titan Out! *Rockstar Sign***


End file.
